


【Rick and Morty】不速之客 R/M

by ohshitrumlow



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, shits happen in Citadel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitrumlow/pseuds/ohshitrumlow
Summary: 当普通瑞克真的变回普通瑞克
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 2





	【Rick and Morty】不速之客 R/M

**Author's Note:**

> ayeyo someone i knew recently died so I wrote this shit check🐦

不速之客  
他在下午三点听见敲门声，当当，当当。  
“请帮帮我吧”门外那个人呜咽着停顿了一下，又继续敲了起来，当当，当当。  
“旁边这几户都没人在家，请您帮帮我吧！”  
他把刻到了一半的木雕放下，准备去应门。这个公寓治安不算很差，但他还是盯着猫眼看了一小会。  
门口的孩子脸红得像烂番茄一样，眼看着哭得要晕过去了，但他还是不停的抽噎“瑞克，我找不到我的瑞克...”  
他把这个软绵绵的孩子请进来，让他坐在沙发上，然后打开冰箱给他倒了一杯牛奶，用微波炉转了一会。准确地说用的是小碗，他只有一只杯子。  
“瑞克让我在，呃，这栋楼门口等着，”男孩哭得打了个嗝，接过牛奶“谢谢您...我等了好久，从早上，一直等到，呃，现在。我中间好像看到他了，但是又不是他。”  
“你应当去警局，告诉他们你的编号，”他示意男孩擦擦奶胡子 “而不是上楼乱敲门。瑞城现在治安不好。”  
这个眼睛肿得老高的莫蒂点了点头，又欲言又止“我不能，我不能去警局。瑞克来的时候也告诉我，说躲着点警察。”  
他从没和莫蒂们说过这么多话，在社区大学呆着也是，在披萨店打工也是，不管是有瑞克还是没瑞克，每天定时定点地来上那些用来赚学分的没劲选修课或是做杂活的莫蒂们通常心无旁骛，结束了就急匆匆地离开，像是一颗颗繁忙的小螺丝。瑞城几乎所有人（和别的生物）都很忙。  
“那你在这等等吧，你也可以趴在窗边看，这边正对着公寓门。”  
他没问下去，莫蒂的眼神也惊讶于他竟然没问下去，男孩放下空碗，给了他感激的一瞥后就跑到窗台边撑着肿起来的脸继续等待了。

—   
莫蒂再醒来时是在沙发上，他猛然坐起来，带着脸上的两条压痕和口水印。  
“今天周一，现在是九点”他擦掉领带底角的污渍“我得去上班了。你走的时候反锁门，钥匙在脚垫下面。”  
他看出男孩现在是完全惊慌失措了，他敲开陌生瑞克的门，喝了人家的牛奶，睡了一大觉，又没等到自己的瑞克。  
“你睡着以后我也在看”他告诉孩子，不知道算不算安慰“楼下没有等着的瑞克。”  
他辨别着莫蒂的表情，了解到这不算什么好的安慰方式。但得走了，他俩都是。

他在社区大学和披萨店打临时工，马上就要圣诞节了，安排给他打印之类的活逐渐变少，多了一些装饰圣诞树和挂条幅的事，他换好工作服，爬上梯子，想学着莫蒂们心无旁骛的工作态度来做点事。梯子很高，有帮忙的老师说要扶着底下，他心无旁骛到一半，朝下看了看，除了乱七八糟的一地彩纸以外谁都不在，他试图晃悠晃悠，让自己以最巧妙的，痛感最小，一击毙命的方式栽下来，但在他晃动了一下后其他人都注意到了，他们大惊失色，叫来了几个莫蒂学生来帮忙，他们从体育馆外头咚咚咚跑进来，稳稳地扶住了梯子的四条腿。  
他到家时已经天黑了，那个孩子还在昨天的地方坐着，他不是很惊讶。  
他把外套挂好，坐在孩子身边，发现他的膝盖多了一块新鲜的伤口，看上去是刚摔的，还没结痂，有一层凝了的血覆盖在上面。莫蒂不敢抬头看他，也不敢说话。  
“吃披萨行吗？”  
他下班时拿走了两张腊肠披萨，打烊之前只剩下他和另一个员工，他们走之前就直接把新鲜还能吃的面饼烤熟带走了，剩下没用的也烤熟，然后放进袋子里扔掉，大家都这么干。  
“我...对不起，我没有找到瑞克，我哪都去不了了...”  
男孩如临大敌地一会看看披萨纸盒，一会又看看他的脸色“之后有人要拉我走，拉我进巷子里去，我就赶快跑，就摔倒了”

他把披萨盒子掀开，孩子被芝士烤面饼和意式腊肠的油香吸引了，慢慢伸出手拽了一角披萨下来。边吃着，边又噼里啪啦掉眼泪。  
“你该少哭点”他建议道，然后去卫生间找可以给莫蒂上的药。这些琐碎而又必要的东西都是社区发给他的。  
  
他没有多余的被子給莫蒂，也没有枕头什么的，就让这孩子去床上睡了，他躺在沙发上，开着电视看幸运转盘。他起初看的是新闻实况，想看看有没有在逃的（没有莫蒂的）瑞克之类的新闻，而选举新闻之后的只有一大堆广告轮播和珠宝收购广告。  
差不多凌晨四点多点的时候，他感觉自己狭窄的睡眠空间闯进来了一只热哄哄的小动物，他掀开单薄的沙发毯，看见穿着他旧T恤的男孩哼哼了一下，然后用树枝一样的手臂松松地圈住他。  
他太久没和别人亲密接触过了，以至于差点被这孩子过高的体温吓到，他维持着这个姿势坐起来，把莫蒂抱在怀里，然后缓慢地站起来想把他送回床上，突然被惊醒让他头晕脑胀，他又重新坐下。  
他听见这个孩子开始哽咽，自打他们见面后他不记得这是莫蒂第几次哭了，他开始哽咽，然后抽泣得越来越频繁，男孩把自己哭醒了。  
起初他把他当成了自己的瑞克，开始边哭泣边细细密密地亲吻他的整个面颊，接着男孩更清醒了点，就很尴尬地在他怀里坐了起来。  
“真对不起”孩子难堪地抻长了T恤，把胳膊缩进去，变成一小袋面粉。他摇摇头。但莫蒂没有走，而他太老了也太困了，不等孩子尴尬完就又躺了回去，毯子只能盖住他的脖子以下脚踝以上，但男孩钻进去后这里像个宽敞温暖的小山洞。  
“你们真的都长得一模一样”孩子努力抬着头，鼻子碰到瑞克的下巴颏“但是我却只能有一个瑞克”  
他眯着，没搭话，孩子靠着他自言自语，他能感觉到哭泣后的鼻音“我的瑞克好像是不要我了”说到这孩子哽了一下，但他坚强地忍住没哭  
“如果明天他还没来接我，我就去救助站。”  
“你的莫蒂呢，萨莫呢？”孩子好像不太困了“我感觉你是个好瑞克，我的瑞克没有你这么好的耐心，他生气了还朝我屁股上踢。”

“我搞丢他们了，和你的瑞克犯的错一样”他闭着眼睛回答“快睡吧” 男孩沉默了好一会，直到他已经睡着，在半梦半醒之间，可能不是现实，因为那太小声，太轻飘飘的了，像是昏睡过去前一秒没关的录音机沙沙声或是没摘的耳机里漏出来的音乐声，把他从睡梦里拉回现实一秒又推他回去了。  
莫蒂像个小猫似的贴着他，悄悄地说：  
“这没关系”  
  
—  
他醒来后莫蒂已经不见了。他去洗漱，换了工作服，照例先去社区大学四小时，再去披萨店三小时，  
他回到家，掀开脚垫，钥匙还在，他打开厨房的灯，把前两天买的生意大利面放进热水里，又打开油番茄罐头浇在上面，吃完后他把碟子都洗干净，罐头扔进垃圾桶，第二天早上扔进门口的大垃圾箱里，有人捡到会卖掉，但是这个现在不是很值钱了。  
垃圾箱外有一小半披萨边，是小孩子或是某些大人挑食的标志，晚上他们带回去的披萨饼边有点冷，不如刚出炉的酥脆，自然会被抛弃，而很久以前贝丝也会把饼边剩下，然后他把它们一个个都吃掉。

—  
他没有先去上班，而是去了附近的莫蒂救助站，除了那不需要正式手续，也鲜少有人去领养之外，那基本就是个孤儿院。但从这里被领走的莫蒂一般都是去做脑电波盾牌，或者是劳工。  
他填了一张简单的说明表就进去了，起初他也拿不准主意，因为他连那个莫蒂的编号都不知道，他们都长了同一张圆脸和慌乱的，鹿一样的眼睛。  
没费什么功夫，那个莫蒂坐在角落的位置，还穿着他写着“COMMUNITY”几个蓝色字母的T恤，他看到瑞克时很惊喜地揉了揉眼睛，看起来又是哭过了。  
男孩朝他飞奔过来。

—  
ER-178，男孩求他别告诉别人自己的编号。  
“我还是叫你莫蒂好了”  
他鼓捣了两天才把社区大学休息室仓库里的一张没人使的折叠床拿回来，安置在靠阳台的位置，又把沙发毯和新羽绒被和枕头铺上去。男孩咬着手看着他铺床，之后又坐在自己的新床上一颠一颠，棕色头发和棕色眼睛在阳光里变成金黄色，弹簧发出快乐的咯吱声，他发现窗外下雪了，今天是放假的前一天，店铺几乎都关门，所有人都在等待圣诞节。  
他看了他一会，叫男孩的名字。  
“莫蒂”  
“怎么？瑞克？”  
莫蒂快活的在廉价蹦床上扭头回应他，像一只小麻雀。他感觉自己更老更沉重了，他去找自己的包，里面有学校发的圣诞小礼包，其实就是一大把超市散装的花花绿绿的巧克力球和粘着彩色毛条和假槲寄生的小贺卡或者玩具包在一起装在金色的袋子里。  
男孩右手拿着礼物，左手攀着他的脖子，跳着让他抱起来。  
“谢谢！瑞克，圣诞快乐！”莫蒂扒在他身上，直蹭他的脸，软乎乎的，直率，亲热。都是他的反面，他失去的所有。这团小火苗其实也是属于所有瑞克的，他之前在电视上看到了，矮小的总统说“所有瑞克都是我的瑞克”。瑞克，他在屏幕前缓慢地自言自语，是我的名字。

“圣诞快乐，年轻的莫蒂” 他吃力地把腰弯下一点，让他跳回弹簧床上。

—  
莫蒂在晚上八点听见敲门声，当当，当当。  
接着就没有这么轻快了，门被敲得嗙嗙作响，莫蒂够不到猫眼，就去叫自己的瑞克，新的瑞克。  
“莫蒂！”外面的人直直闯进来，男孩都快忘记了典型瑞克们的样子，闯入者的眼睛能把男孩吃进去。  
“ER-178？莫蒂？”他没去吃谁，虽然面颊足够凹陷，手指足够嶙峋，男孩还是认出了自己的瑞克，于是终于又开始大哭了，衔接他第一次来到这里的第一滴眼泪开始，他终于又开始哭泣了，因为瑞克。  
“你去了哪里？你去哪了？你被抓走了吗？你怎么这么久都不来找我？”莫蒂不停地问他，触摸他，他看起来去了很多地方，受了很多罪。  
“回去就和你说，宝贝，我们得走了，你外公他妈的被好几伙人追”闯入者一把将男孩抓了起来，夹在怀里，好像这样能少费点事似的。他顿了顿，用下巴指指桌子边上的男人。  
“你们要隆重地吃个圣诞大餐还是怎么的”  
莫蒂挣扎着从自己的瑞克怀里下来，朝他走过去。   
  
“真对不起。”男孩不敢抬头看他，用掌根用力擦鼻子，  
“我把咱们的圣诞节给毁了”  
他想宽松地笑一下，撇了撇嘴，却只酝酿出一个要哭似的，难看的鬼脸。他不习惯被道谢也不习惯被道歉。  
他不知道该如何反应这件事。气愤或懊恼，厌恶或激动，都太浅薄了，他深深反思了一秒，也可能是五秒钟，不管是现在，还是以前，事情都发生地那么迅速而不真实，像是午夜睡梦中莫蒂在他身边的那一声呼唤，很难让人不去怀疑事情的真实性，从而更加确信这些都是自己搞的鬼，以及自己并不能让别人留下的事实。他发现莫蒂说了“咱们”。  
不是的，都是“我的”，他想，“咱们”是另一种境界了。

“我认得你”闯入者把莫蒂叫回去“我吃过你产的那个快乐威化，简单瑞克，是吗？见鬼，你可是整个瑞城最快乐的家伙了”

—  
那是威化食品厂历史性的一天，他被解救了，他站在工厂的门口要了一根烟，虽然他从不抽烟。他笨拙地夹着那根烟深吸一口，被呛住后剧烈地咳嗽起来，他咳得太凶以至于被眼泪遮蔽了全部视线，接着就听到胸腔空空作响，像把塑料袋胖胖地灌满空气然后使劲拍打的声音。

他再次抬起头，视线里只有来来往往的瑞克和莫蒂们，他像个被判了多年后终于刑满释放的罪犯一样用力看了看周围陌生的建筑物，又深呼吸，觉得面前白茫茫一片。他回头看看工厂依旧冒着浓烟的烟囱和永不停歇的货车。  
很少人需要家和爱了，但所有人都向往自由，他被瑞城淘汰了。

在从威化工厂被送回来以后，他没去找律师，也没去大闹一场杀几个人什么的。他没什么抱负，也没有家人，在一群典型瑞克里杵着，谁都能捏他一下。他只想做回原来的简单———甚至比简单更无趣的瑞克，没有黛安和贝丝的日子把他一拳砸回原点，他依旧偶尔做一些木工，但完成品不多，原来他有车库的时候它们都被贝丝摆出造型放在车库的架子上，但现在政府补给他的公寓很小，他就把它们都堆在厨房水槽的下面，多出来的就捐给社区大学当摆设。  
除了上班与零散的业余时间，他都是在漫无目的地瞎逛，安静地等待死亡，瑞克们因为善于改造自己，所以通常死得很慢。他并不担心这个。

他知道正常瑞克们都有一个莫蒂，但他更想知道他的贝丝过得怎么样，他没有刻意离开，但依旧错过了她生命中除了三岁生日以后的全部内容。然后莫蒂出现了，这个孩子的棕色圆眼睛永远湿漉漉的，他回忆起贝丝，她有一双聪明的蓝色眼睛，莫蒂给他的感觉更像黛安。  
他的人生在进入工厂的那一刻就被打好标价，塞进超市的架子。他不觉得不幸不甘，只觉得被抛弃，被革新了。  
他恍然大悟，他的价值已经不复存在了。

—  
他依旧去上班，在圣诞节结束后大学和披萨店都焕然一新，这天他们基本就是在收拾整理饰品的残骸，张贴新海报，他把那张弹簧床搬了回去，这次只用了一天的时间。  
他踩着积雪咯吱咯吱的上楼，雪块融化在楼梯上水泥不平的地方，积了很多污水。他小心翼翼地跨过那些地方，走过去用钥匙开了门。  
他感到身体前所未有的轻松，“普通瑞克，从未真的普通，他不爱极性镀层，却钟情木工........回家吧，品尝这让你感到完整的味道....”  
不会有人轻易忘记这段耳虫广告词的。他边吃饭边想，甚至喝了一小点圣诞节买的酒，他的头发变长了一点，又翘起来。看起来更像瑞城随处可见的瑞克了。

他倒在那床羽绒被子里，在有点模糊的灯光下回忆起贝丝大声唱生日歌的画面，和她额头的柔软金发，想起黛安，想起不久之前的社区大学活动，想起弹簧床，和自己鲜少能享受的，阳光下跃动着的景象。他感觉越来越轻，酒精让他感到完全的释怀和放心。  
如果现在那男孩蹦到我的身上，我是可以接住他的，他得意地想，几乎要哈哈笑出来了。他现在大可以抛弃一切，肉，骨头，无用的血，他漫无目的地走到现在，是没什么可怕的。  
从前，再从前，和现在，瑞克看见这些都向他涌来，他闭上眼睛，停止了呼吸。  
-END


End file.
